Typically, telephone and data services rely on computing resources and internal communication resources, such as buses, to control interface devices of telephone switches (e.g., a signaling system 7 (SS7)) , internet protocol (IP) routers, asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) switches, and the like. When such computing resources and internal communications resources fail, then telephone and data services cannot be provided on the interface devices.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method for restoring telephone and data communications services when such computing resources providing such services fail, so that substantially uninterrupted telephone and data services can be provided over interface devices.